runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Wise Old Man
left De Wise Old Man, die in echt Dionysius heet is volgens vele spelers één van de machtigste mensen in RuneScape. Hij is te vinden tegenover de bank in Draynor Village. Je kunt hem herkennen aan zijn Blue Partyhat, de Saradomin staff. Hij staat erom bekend dat hij de bank van Draynor Village heeft beroofd. Vroeger was de Wise Old Man held in RuneScape. Voor vele NPCs staat hij erom bekend dat hij vele levens heeft gered en uiteraard vele avonturen heeft beleefd. Dat is de rede waarom hij de Quest cape verkoopt aan de spelers die alle Questen hebben voltooid voor 99.000 Coins. Geschiedenis De Wise Old Man is geboren in Varrock. Volgens vele heeft hij veel heldendaden gedaan waaronder een Zamorakianse tempel geplunderd en de Zamorak volgers weggejaagd. Hij was bijna zijn hele leven aan het reizen. Hij ontmoette vele Rassen en hielp de Dwarves met het vechten tegen de Trolls die de Dwarves probeerde te vernietigen. Hij verdreef de Trolls terug naar hun gebied. In een Quest zul je zien dat de Wise Old Man tegen de Troll, Dad vecht. Hij reisde ook naar het oosten van Gielinor. Hij ontmoette daar een zeer krachtige ras, dat ras is voor ons onbekend. Men denkt dat het de Dragonkins zijn, die hij zag. Na het verlaten van het oosten van Gielinor reisde hij af naar het eiland Karamja. Hij breidde daar zijn kennis van Herblore uit en gebruikte het tijdens zijn gevechten. Later reisde hij naar de woestijn. Hij reisde elke stad af en bestudeerde de piramide ten zuiden van het Bandit Camp. Diezelfde piramide is de piramide uit de Desert Treasure Quest. Die piramide bevat de krachten van de Ancient Magicks. Ook zul je in een Quest een filmpje zien waar de Wise Old Man tegen de Kalphite Queen vecht. Hij reisde op een gegeven moment terug naar Entrana om zijn studies te voltooien. Na vele avonturen heeft hij zich nu gevestigd in het huisje tegenover de bank. De Wise Old Man nu thumb|De Wise Old man aan het badderen in de spa's van [[Oo'glog|left]] Na al zijn avonturen realiseerde hij zich dat hij nooit was beloond voor al zijn goede daden. Hij besloot daarom om zichzelf te belonen en het slechte pad op te gaan. Zijn meest bekendste daad was het beroven van de bank in Draynor_Village. Alle spelers kunnen de beveiliging video zien voor 50 Coins bij de bankier die buiten staat. Je zult een filmpje zien dat de Wise Old Man de bank berooft en iedereen vermoord, waaronder hij een party hat als drop krijgt van een speler die hij vermoord. De Temple Knights zien een groot gevaar in hem en houden hem goed in de gaten. Als je zijn huis onderzoekt zul je een telescoop tegenkomen die gericht is op de Wizard Tower. Vele mensen denken dat hij een aanval aan het bereiden is op de toren. Ook heeft hij vele tinderboxen in zijn huis en een Saradomin armour. Wise Old Man in Questen thumb|De Wise Old Man aan het sleeën|left Ook is hij te zien in verschillende Questen. In de meeste Questen zul je hem zien vermaken of vechten tegen verschillende Monsters waaronder de Kalphite Queen. Ook zie je hem van de Trollweiss Mountain af sleeën. Tijdens de Quest Swan song zal de Wise Old Man je helpen met het verslaan van de Sea Troll Queen. Hij brengt in één aanval 2450 schade aan dit monster. Ook zul je hem tegenkomen aan het einde van de Quest As a First Resort... waar hij in een spa badje zit in de stad Oo'glog, naast twee ogres. er is een quest uit waarin de Wise Old Man een grote rol gaat speelt genaamd Love Story. De Wise Old Man heeft ook een grafische update ondervonden. De quest gaat over questen en je zal de Wise Old Man's 'player-owned' huis te zien krijgen. Vele mensen vermoeden dat hij dan de Wizards' Tower gaat overvallen en dat gaat aan het eind van de quest gebeuren ook. Mod Mark raadt aan om Construction, Crafting en Smithing hoog in de 60 te hebben en Magic zelf boven de 70. In de quest zal hij ook opscheppen met zijn Quest Cape. Weetjes *Voordat hij de bank van Draynor village overviel had hij altijd een zwarte studenten hoed op. *Hij aanbidt de god Saradomin. Dit valt te zien omdat er een Staff of Saradomin en Saradomin armour in zijn huis staan. Hij heeft die wel eens gebruikt tijdens filmpjes en quests. Er wordt gezegd dat hij niet meer Saradomin aanbidt omdat een volgeling van Saradomin zich niet zo hoort te gedragen. *Er word getwijfeld of de Wise Old Man misschien een Zamorakiaanse volger is, gezien de foto van zijn "Player-owned house" een Zamorak altar met Zamorak Stained glass bevat. *Hij is één van de enige personen die een skill cape verkoopt, maar ze niet aan heeft. Voorheen was dat alleen de Wise Old Man maar nu heeft Thok, master of dungeoneering hem ook niet aan, maar wel aan een caperack hangen. *Boven in zijn huis in Draynor Village is een bed , waar je tegen aan kan schoppen. Er zit een beest onder maar tot nu toe weet niemand wat er precies onder het bed zit. *Hij kan ook je een taak geven (P2P) waarna hij je geld, herbs, runes of prayer xp geven. en:Wise Old Man Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Legendarische Personen Categorie:Saradomin volgelingen Categorie:Cape of Accomplishment verkoper Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Quest NPC Categorie:NPC Contact personages